


Snapshots

by just_a_noona



Series: Carrier [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_noona/pseuds/just_a_noona
Summary: Isla's project partner turns out to be more than he seems.





	1. Isla 1

I looked at the dark room sign-up sheet. MJU, CJH, MJU, MJU, KWH, MJU, ISR, HMR, MJU, MJU...

_Who the hell is MJU?_ The class number matched mine, and the handwriting was the same on all of them, so it definitely wasn't a case of two people with the same initials. Sure, I had waited longer than I should have to start working on developing my film, but this person was just being greedy. I huffed, blowing my hair out of my face, and flipped to the sheet for the next day.

MJU, MJU, ---, ---, ---, MJU... At least whoever it was had left some blank spaces. Wondering which of my thirty five classmates was so desperate for darkroom time, I scribbled my initials into a time slot that I figured wouldn't interfere with any of my other classes. Satisfied, I headed down to the dining hall. Junhong had said he had a project idea he wanted to run by me.

* * *

 

A lot of students had a love/hate relationship with peer reviews, and I was no exception. It was nerve-wracking enough to get the teacher's evaluations, but to be judged by classmates? Most of them didn't know what they were doing, and half of the remainder were so stuck in their own stylistic ideas that there was no room in their minds for any other styles to be worth anything.

On the other hand, what could be more fun than judging the work of other people? Clipboard in hand, I wandered through the little gallery. There was a fair amount of the typical college student "urban decay" style photos. Angsty shots of rusted doors and old warehouses littered every wall. I kept reprimanding myself for being too nice with my comments on the grading sheets.

About halfway through the gallery a series of photos finally caught my eye. The tilt-shift focus made everything seem like toys, but the subjects were still very clearly alive. I had never seen the technique so skilfully applied to photos of people before. It seemed almost like an optical illusion.

I leaned in close to examine a shot of a young man downing a glass of soju. I couldn't figure out how the photographer had obtained the proper angle to get the shot.

"I don't think that one is very good."

My body jolted, caught entirely unaware by the man standing next to me. Tall, round and shy face, glasses that he didn't actually need.

"Junhong. Did you already grade these ones?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it, are we?"

"Right. Well, which one do you think is best from this series?"

He led me down the row of photos, stopping in front of the last one. A handle-less mug sat on a saucer. Next to it was an open laptop, what seemed to be female hands resting on the keyboard and trackpad. I raised an eyebrow.

"Except for the focus, it seems a little generic, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But look at the light here," he pointed out a reflection, "if it was just a little off, you might see the photographer on the laptop screen."

"Or just see whatever that person was working on."

"True. But the angle of the photo is strange too. That's the cafe near the 3rd year dorms. Where could the photographer have taken this shot from?"

I leaned in closer. He was right. I was well acquainted with the cafe in question, and couldn't think of any space that might offer the right angle. My eye was caught by something else then.

"That's me!"

"What?"

"Yes! Look!" I pointed to the barely in focus ring on one of the hands. I then held my hand up next to it.

"That's my ring! It was a gift from my sister, custom made."

Junhong leaned in close, inspecting what was without a doubt my hand. He tugged at my hand, considering the ring I was wearing.

"It definitely looks similar."

"That's... well I guess it's not really creepy. It's probably just a coincidence. But it's still weird, right?"

"I... Ah... No. Like you said, it's probably just a coincidence."

"Who is..." I walked back to the start of the series, searching for the little identification slip.

"Class 2116... MJU..." I pursed my lips, crossing my arms. "This guy again."

Junhong approached and stooped slightly next to me.

"MJU... Oh! I know this guy! He sits in the back by the fire exit. Ditches class early all the time."

"His initials are all over the sign up sheet for darkroom three."

"Hmm," Junhong craned his neck around, "I just saw him... There he is. Looking at your photos."

I looked over to where my photos were on display. There were a few people looking them over. Two girls were chatting and scribbling on their clipboards. One boy was looking thoughtfully at one of my landscape shots, tapping his pen against his lips. Another boy stood with his hands clasping his clipboard behind his back, head tilted slightly as he considered a shot of the local night market.

"Which one?"

"The shorter guy."

Night market man. The mysterious MJU. I clapped my clipboard into Junhong's hands and started towards him. Yes, the picture was probably a coincidence, but I wanted to do some recon.

"You like the night market? I thought it was a little played out."

He didn't take his eyes off the photo.

"Maybe. You don't have them where you're from, do you?"

I was momentarily rooted to the spot. I quickly shook myself out it though. It wasn't exactly difficult to figure out that I wasn't a local. You might even go so far as to say it was entirely obvious. Even if he hadn't looked at me, he had probably noticed at least the curls from a mile away.

"Right. The closest is maybe some food carts outside bars."

He finally spared me a glance. His smile was somewhat sleepy looking.

"Moon Jongup. Of course I already know who you are."

"You do?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "you're kind of unique on campus, and we've had at least one class together for the last three semesters." He bowed then, "plus, you're in some of my photos."

I returned the gesture.

"Do you know everyone that you take photos of?"

He smiled. It looked a little like a cat who just found the perfect sunny napping spot.

"Only the important ones."

* * *

 

"Hey, Isla!"

A hand landed on my arm from behind as I shuffled out of the classroom. I turned to see who it was.

Short black hair, slightly bucked teeth, sleepy cat smile.

"Moon Jongup."

Slightly less sleepy smile.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

There was a throat cleared in the doorway. Looking over, I saw Junhong standing there. A faint smile rested on his lips.

"We'll meet up later, right noona?"

"Um... Sure."

Had we made plans? I didn't think we had. I turned back to Jongup, "what's up?"

"You know the final project?"

"No idea."

His eyes went wide.

"Seriously?!" He tugged me towards a desk, pushing me to sit down. "It's in the syllabus," he started digging through his bag, "let me just..."

I leaned forward and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Jongup, I was joking. Of course I know about the final project. It's the final project."

He looked relieved, then a little chagrined. The folder in his hand was pushed back into his bag, which was then hoisted onto his back. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket and rocked on his heels slightly.

"Do you know what you're doing for your project yet?"

I relaxed into the chair a little bit.

"I don't know. Are abandoned warehouses still popular? Rusty sheet metal and graffiti are usually teacher-pleasers."

Jongup wasn't looking at me anymore. The bulge of his hand in his pocket wriggled.

"I have some ideas, if... if you wanted to talk about them? The teacher said we could work in pairs. W... w... w... we could work together," he coughed, "if you want?"

"I don't know," I looked him up and down, "my GPA is nearly flawless as is. How are your grades?"

"I've been ranked first in each of my art classes for the last three semesters."

"Alright," retrieving my phone from my pocket, I handed it over to him.

He looked at it blankly.

"I said alright," I wiggled the phone, "put your number in."

* * *

 

> **From: MJU  
>  Hey, there was a problem in the darkroom.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  Are you free for a re-shoot?**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  Maybe on Thursday? After 18:00?**

I shook my head, reading the texts aloud to Junhong and Daehyun.

"What on earth? Unless he somehow managed to destroy the film itself, he doesn't need to shoot again."

"I know that. He knows I know that. What is he..."

Daehyun snapped his fingers dramatically.

"He likes you!"

Junhong gave him an exhausted look while I gave him a blank stare. Daehyun sighed, exasperated.

"It's obvious, right? You're in the same classes, he knows who you are even though you had no idea who he was, and now he's messaging you to hang out. At night. With an obviously fake problem. He's got a major crush on you."

"I... guess that makes sense," I nodded slowly. I threw myself forward, burying my face in the table. "What am I going to do?"

"Let him touch your body!"

"Kiss him!"

"I could drop the class..."

* * *

 

"Jongup! For someone that spends all of their free time on this, you really have no idea what you're doing!"

Jongup's face was pleading as he bowed over and over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'll get it right this time, I promise!"

"It's not just your grade that you're risking. My grade is on the line here too!"

"I'll fix it! I promise!"

I huffed, blowing my bangs from my face. Hands on my hips, I watched as Jongup tried to figure out a way of making the lighting umbrella stay in place. I closed my eyes and asked myself why I had let him talk me into being his partner for this project. I heard the second snapping noise of the day and my eyes flew open.

Jongup was standing with a broken plastic bolt in his hand.

"I, uh, I guess I should have invested in the metal ones."

"I'm out. I'm done. I'm not doing this."

I walked out of his apartment turned studio. Maybe I could talk to the professor and just do the final project on my own. Or join Daehyun and Junhong's group. Anything would be better th...

I felt myself pulled back from the elevator. Jongup spun me to look at him.

"Noona, I'm sorry," he looked like he was about to cry, "I'll fix the equipment tonight. Please, you know this is a good project."

"Fine. But this kind of thing needs to stop. We need to get our shit together," I turned back to the elevator, pressing the button to summon the lift. "Call me tomorrow after it's fixed."

* * *

 

> **From: MJU  
>  The stand is fixed, the umbrella works fine.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  Please don't hate me.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  I'll buy you coffee.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  Lunch too.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  I'll cover all the material costs too.**
> 
> **From: MJU  
>  Just don't hate me.**

* * *

"That's crazy, right?" I handed Junhong his coffee and headed towards the door. "Like, am I literally a crazy person for thinking that?"

"Noona, you know that guys will go to insane lengths to spend time with a girl they like."

I nudged him.

"Or to avoid a girl."

Junhong tried to hide behind his coffee as he mumbled.

"They changed the roast at the old place."

"Right. Mr. Instant Coffee and Ramen at 3AM switched coffee shops because the roast is different."

Walking towards the college I saw a by now familiar figure ahead of us. He was looking down at something in his hands. I nudged Junhong and nodded towards Jongup. Junhong smiled slyly before calling out.

"Jongupie-hyung!"

Jongup spun, looking for the source of his name. He smiled that half-awake smile as he waited for us to catch up to him.

"Ah, Junhong, noona."

"What are you doing?" I was content to let Junhong carry the conversation.

"Just taking photos," his smile hitched for a second, "what about you two?"

I held up the coffee cup, "trying to live."

"You two must be very close," Jongup commented, looking back down at his camera.

"Yeah," Junhong put his arm over my shoulder, "noona and I are pretty much married by this point."

I dug my elbow into the giant's ribs.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you saying that."

He dropped his arm from me and shrugged.

"She knows how it is."

Jongup cleared his throat, looking up at Junhong.

"So you... You have a girlfriend?"

"Well... I..." Junhong suddenly flushed nearly maroon. He shuffled a bit uncomfortably. "It's complicated."

"He has a girl that he likes that lets him buy her things," I clarified, obviously disapproving.

Jongup tilted his head. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Noona thinks I'm getting taken advantage of."

"You ARE getting taken advantage of. And you seem to agree with me enough to switch coffee places." I lifted my cup to emphasise the point.

"That's my favourite cafe!" Jongup blurted brightly. He grinned at Junhong. "It was a good suggestion, right?"

I turned to spot Junhong in the middle of waving his hands back and forth. He froze, then tried to play it off like there was a fly.

"Bugs are sticking around longer than usual this year, huh? I should get going though. Gotta meet Daehyun for, uh..."

He started walking away. I took a step after him.

"Jun! I'm going to-"

"Have you had lunch yet?"

I blinked at Jongup, then glanced at Junhong’s retreating form. What a busybody.

“Uh… no. We were supposed to go…”

“I’ll show you a place near here.”


	2. Jongup 1

“Yah, are you listening to me?”

I looked up at Himchan. He was right to ask, of course. I was itching to get onto campus.

“I know we gave you the go ahead, but do not approach her right away. Follow Daehyun’s lead. Trust him and Jun, okay?”

I nodded.

“I know. I know.”

Himchan looked me over, careful.

“The last three semesters have been laying groundwork. If this is real- no! Don’t give me that look.”

I stopped myself from the snarl that had pulled at my lips.

“Mistakes happen. I’ve made mistakes. So… If this is real, you do not want to fuck it up by being over eager.”

I took a deep breath and nodded. Himchan smiled at me, patting my shoulder.

“You have all your textbooks?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Yes dad.”

Himchan laughed, then nodded towards the school.

“Well, be careful.”

* * *

 

> **From: CJH  
>  ** **They broke up! Mission get Jongup laid is go!**
> 
> **From: JDH  
>  ** **Really Junhong?**
> 
> **From: CJH  
>  ** **Yes really. Jongup, sit near the exit. Hang back.**
> 
> **_To: CJH, JDH  
>  _ ** **_Alright._ **

I settled into a seat near the back of the class. I could already see her. Her hair had a reddish tinge in its blackness, curls bouncing as she moved.

Junhong tugged at a lock. It annoyed me, but I knew he was harmless. They were friends. Everything depended on them being friends.

Daehyun slid down the steps of the classroom and joined them, sitting next to Junhong.

I spent the entire class staring at the way the light filtered through her hair. It glinted off of her ring. Half way through the class she tied her hair up, wiping perspiration off of her neck.

My mouth watered. All I could think of was how her skin might taste.

There was movement around me. I watched her stand and stretch. My phone vibrated.

> **From: JDH  
>  ** **Stop staring. She’ll notice.**

I ducked my head down, pretending to pack up my bag.

Her scent hit me. Full force. Thanks to that damn skirt she was wearing today.

I glanced up in time to see her legs pass right in front of me. Daehyun smacked my head when he passed by behind her. A reminder to wait.

* * *

 

“Jongup! Hi!”

The barista bounced slightly as she greeted me. I nodded at her and mumbled out my order. She recited it along with me, laughing.

“I know what you like. Jihyun is making it right now.”

“Heh, right. Thanks…” I glanced at her name tag. Her arms shifted, pressing towards each other. It shifted her name badge to an unreadable angle.

“Uh, thanks.”

I handed her the cash for my drink. She made small talk as she counted back my change. I made polite noises back, not really paying attention.

A scent had gotten my attention. I turned and saw Junhong walking in with Isla in tow. Struck with an idea I turned back to the barista.

“You seem to notice customers pretty well.”

She giggled and blushed.

“Just the cute ones.”

I was in luck. Junhong seemed to attract women with ease.

I pointed him out to the barista.

“Do you recognise them?”

She looked them over curiously. Then nodded.

“Sure, that’s Junhong - double espresso, black, and,” she clicked her teeth, “her name is foreign. Something like Ah-I-La? Orange smoothies most of the time.”

She liked oranges.

“So they come here often?”

“Hmm… A little more often than you. Are you a psychology major? Trying to pick my brain?”

I shook my head, watching Junhong and Isla queue up.

“I’m studying art. I like… beautiful things.”

She nodded, watching the two of them approach now.

“I see. His coat does have a very classic feeling to- oh! Here’s your drink Jongup!”

“Thanks.”

I took the cup and shuffled to take up residence near the window. I watched Isla bring out her laptop and start working.

Thanks to work, I knew a little bit about not being seen. I took my cup and my camera to the milk station and pretended to add cream and sugar to my coffee. Then I went back to the counter.

The perky barista was there in a second.

“Need anything else Jongup?”

“I wonder if I could take some pictures in here? My class has a gallery coming up.”

She beamed at me, nodding quickly. She even invited me behind the counter and started pointing out things that weren’t interesting in the slightest.

I nodded, pretending to take notice of the items that she thought might be artistic. Lifting my camera, I took a few shots that weren’t worth developing.

Then, I was in the right place. The sunlight streaming through the window obscured Isla’s work. I snapped five quick pictures before returning to the barista’s tour.

“You know, if you ever need a model for-”

“I don’t use models. I like to just photograph people naturally.”

“Oh,” she laughed, “right. That’s probably when people look the best, right? When they’re comfortable.”

“It doesn’t matter if they look good. I want them to look real.”

She frowned slightly. I lifted my camera and snapped a photo. Her eyes widened.

“Yah!”

I shrugged, winding my camera.

“You looked nice. Real. Thanks for letting me come back here.”

I retrieved my coffee and headed off to the darkroom.

* * *

 

I wandered through the gallery, making up notes to write about most of the photos. There was really only one set I was interested in seeing. I found it about halfway through my first circuit. Kilgore, Isla.

Her photos weren’t really my style, but that was okay. They were her style. Lots of artsy motion blur and long exposure times. Motion caught in a still format. A little frantic in their energy.

I sensed her enter the area I was in. I was frozen. Rooted. Stuck staring at picture of people bustling between market stalls under lamplight.

She was near my photos. Our work had been posted on opposite walls, facing each other. I tried not to let myself take that as some sort of sign. It was somehow fitting though.

I trained my ear on her voice. She was talking to Junhong about one of my photos. One of the ones from the cafe. The one of her. After some discussion, I felt her approach me.

“You like the night-market scene? I thought it was a little played out.”

Keeping my eyes on the photo, I tried to steady myself.

“Maybe. You don’t have them where you’re from, do you?”

“Right. The closest is maybe some food carts outside bars.”

I turned to face her. Junhong was nodding encouragingly behind Isla, mouthing the words “your name” at me. I smiled at her.

“Moon Jongup. Of course I already know who you are.”

“You do?” She looked genuinely surprised.

“Sure, you’re kind of unique on campus, and we’ve had at least one class together for the last three semesters. Plus,” I bowed as an apology, “you’re in some of my photos.”

She bowed back, a little too quickly. An automatic response to being bowed to. She wanted to be polite, even if the motions were a little unfamiliar to her.

“Do you know everyone you take photos of?”

I resisted smiling wider. It seemed like a perfect opening.

“Only the important ones.”

* * *

 

I watched her pack up her belongings. I was nervous. Daehyun had suggested it, and he was probably right, but I was still nervous. As she stood, I grabbed my bag and hustled down the steps towards her. I laid a hand on her arm.

“Hey, model!”

She turned to face me, confused. But then she smiled in recognition. It gave me the courage to go on.

“Moon Jongup.”

I felt my own smile increase.

“Can we talk for a minute?”

Junhong cleared his throat. He looked us both over, seeming very satisfied with himself.

“We’ll meet up later, right noona?”

“Um… Sure…” she seemed confused again, but turned back to me.

“What’s up?”

“You know the final project?”

“No idea.”

I jolted slightly. _How could she not know?_

“Seriously?!”

I directed her into a chair. Digging through my backpack, I started explaining.

“It’s in the syllabus. Let me just…”

Her hand touched my arm. Firebolts shot through my veins. For a split second I wanted to kiss her right there.

“Jongup, I was joking. Of course I know the final project. It’s the final project.”

To distract myself from her touch I shoved my folder back into my bag. I just needed to follow the script.

“Do you know what you’re doing for your project yet?”

* * *

 

She had agreed to work with me. I couldn’t believe it. I hadn’t been very smooth when I asked her, but somehow she still agreed.

I paced in Himchan’s room, waiting for him. I was getting impatient. She liked me. She must like me. Obviously, it was too early to say she loved me, but that would come in time. I needed to know how to make that happen though.

Himchan made so much more sense now. His mood swings, his bursts of energy, everything. Isla had left her hat at my workspace. I had been carrying it around ever since. The smell of her was so thick on my senses.

I tugged the bright green beanie from my jacket pocket. I knew it was from my own body, but I thought I could feel her warmth on it.

“Keep it slow Jongup.”

Somehow jealous, I tucked her hat away as I faced Himchan.

“What?”

He smiled gently as he passed me to sit on his bed.

“You always come see me when you have good news.”

He was right, for once. He was the only one that knew what I was going through. He was the only person that I could go to for advice.

“We’re working together on a project.”

He nodded.

“That’s a good start.”

“Start? No, this is… what? This started over a year ago. This has to be close to the end.”

Himchan shook his head sternly.

“You have to be patient Jongup. It’s been three semesters for you, but for her it’s only been a little while since she noticed you.”

This must be what hell is like. She was mine. I knew it. But she had no idea and I had to drag along and convince her.

Annoyed, I pulled her hat out again. It had become a sort of calming talisman for me lately.

Himchan squinted at it.

“Is that hers?”

I nodded. He held a hand out for it.

“Did you steal it?”

I didn’t want to hand it over to him. It was mine. Well, it was hers, but she had left it at my place. I reluctantly let it go.

“She left it behind at my space.”

Himchan turned it over in his hands, then handed it back to me.

“Well that’s a good sign. She likes spending time with you. She wants to go back to your space,” he lifted his hands and sniffed them lightly. “It’s faint, but she smells good.”

I sucked air between my teeth, feeling a slight change there. Himchan chuckled.

“Calm down. I’m not interested in your mate.”

* * *

 

“Jongup! For someone that spends all of their free time on this, you really have no idea what you’re doing!”

I apologised repeatedly, trying to placate her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I’ll get it right this time, I promise!”

I was only half lying. I hadn’t realised how distracting working with her would be. She wasn’t having any of it though.

“It’s not just your grade that you’re risking. My grade is on the line here too!”

“I’ll fix it! I promise!”

I frantically tried to fix the stand that had fallen over. She turned away from me, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. I glanced up from what I was doing, instantly getting mesmerised by a tendril of hair stuck to her neck.

A cracking sound came from my hand. I looked down to see that I had snapped another bolt.

“I, uh, I guess I should have invested in the metal ones.”

Isla walked out of my studio, heading towards the elevator.

“I’m out. I’m done. I’m not doing this.”

I couldn’t let her leave. I went after her, pulling her away from the elevator.

“Noona, I’m sorry,” I was panicking, “I’ll fix the equipment tonight. Please, you know this is a good project.”

“Fine. But this kind of thing needs to stop. We need to get our shit together,” she turned dismissively to press the down button.

“Call me tomorrow after it’s fixed.”

I went to three different hardware stores to find the proper fittings. She was right. I needed to pull myself together. Hopefully, exposure would lessen the effect she had on me.

I texted her the next day to let her know it was fixed. I offered her lunch, dinner, anything to keep her on the project and near me.

* * *

 

“Jongupie-hyung!”

I turned, searching for Junhong. Isla was with him. I smiled, pausing so that they could catch up with me.

“Ah, Junhong, noona.”

“What are you doing?” Junhong asked. I knew he knew the answer, but was covering for my sake.

“Just taking photos,” I hesitated, “what about you two?”

They spent a lot of time together. It was in Jun’s nature to get people to like him. What if she…

Isla held up a cup, “trying to live.”

“You two must be very close,” I looked back down at my camera, not wanting to see what her reaction would be.

“Yeah, noona and I are pretty much married by this point,” Jun said. Was he teasing or serious?

Isla elbowed him slightly.

“I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate you saying that.”

Girlfriend? Since when did Junhong have a girlfriend?

Actually, when I thought about it, it made sense. He had spent just as much time as me on campus.

“She knows how it is.”

I cleared my throat.

“So you… You have a girlfriend?”

“Well… I…” Junhong stammered. He knew he would have to tell Yongguk if he was in a relationship. “It’s complicated.”

“He has a girl that he likes that lets him buy her things,” Isla countered. She seemed to be upset about it. Did she like Junhong?

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” I cocked my head and tried to read her expression.

“Noona thinks I’m getting taken advantage of.”

“You ARE getting taken advantage of. And you seem to agree with me enough to switch coffee places.”

She waved the coffee cup as if to prove her point.

“That’s my favourite cafe!” I couldn’t stop myself from exclaiming. I smiled at Junhong. “It was a good suggestion, right?”

Junhong was waving his hands, trying to get me to shut up. Isla turned to look at him. He paused and awkwardly started waving his hands as if there were insects bothering him.

“Bugs are sticking around longer than usual this year, huh? I should get going though. Gotta meet Daehyun for, uh…”

He started retreating. She took a step after him, threatening.

“Jun! I’m going to-”

“Have you had lunch yet?” I had to take this chance.

“Uh… no. We were supposed to go…” She blinked at me, clearly still annoyed with Jun.

“I’ll show you a place near here.”


	3. Isla 2

He brought me to a crappy little cafe that honestly reminded me of the shitty bodega delis by my grandmother’s apartment. I was more concerned about the expiry on the mayonnaise than why Jongup had thought I’d like the place though.

“I know it's not the greatest place, but I know the guy who owns it. Personally, I like the beef mandu. They're never overcooked.”

“How did you find this place?”

It was out of the way of the campus, to say the least. The street we had taken to get here was actually an alley that looked like nothing more than a place for dumpsters to be tucked out of sight.

“I, uh, I know the owner?”

I glanced at Jongup. He seemed unsure about his own story. My skin prickled slightly, so I decided against asking more questions.

The food was surprisingly good, and the sole worker was extremely polite. The meal was quick and quiet. Jongup didn't seem to be the type to talk while eating, and I couldn't think of anything to say.

When we left I couldn't help but note that Jongup helped me get my coat on, paid for the food, and held the door open for me.

“I have to say,” I started as I turned towards the main street, “that pla… where are you going?”

Jongup looked a little flustered.

“I left my camera bag back there. Will you wait here?”

I nodded and waved him back to the dingy shop. With an embarrassed smile, he bobbed his head and jogged back.

He was back in less than five minutes, camera bag in hand. A quick, chagrined, smile from him and we were on our way back to campus.

* * *

 

I wrestled with Jongup, letting him worry about obstacles while I tried to reach his hand.

“If you don't give me that paper this instant I'll sabotage your developer!”

The paper with our grade on it was held just barely out of my reach. Jongup grinned at me lopsidedly.

“Why? I said we passed, right? Just be glad for a job well done.”

His back hit one of the the work tables and he let out a small grunt. Realising I had cornered him, I latched one hand to the table and angled my body to lock him in place. I stretched my free hand towards the paper again.

“I need to know Jongup.”

He sat on the table and leaned back.

“Oh no you don't!” I growled. I was so close to getting the sheet that held sway over my GPA.

“Okay, okay, okay… I'll give it to you on one condition.”

I shuffled forward an inch on my knees.

“What's that?”

“Stop moving.”

I looked down at Jongup.

“What?”

He held the paper up to me. Once it was in my hands, his own fell to my waist.

The grade was forgotten. I tried to keep my cool and move away from him.

“What are y-”

Jongup screwed his eyes shut. He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Just. Don't. Move.”

He took a deep breath and bit his lip. The air was awkward.

“What…”

“If you move it will get worse. Just… give me a minute.”

It was then that I noticed a particular sensation against my inner thigh. I jerked slightly, drawing a deep groan from him.

“Seriously?”

Jongup’s eyes shot open.

“I'm sorry! I just… you crawled on top of me and… I didn't mean to… you're just really cute and I…”

His words trailed off into a moan as I leaned down and kissed his bitten lips.

There was no hesitation from him.

He pushed himself up to sitting, being sure to keep his mouth on mine. I yelped, feeling like I might fall to the floor.

“I've got you. I won't let you fall. I’ve got you.”

I blinked, biting my lip as I processed the situation I was in. Sure, I had thought about it. I had thought about Jongup. It would have been nearly impossible not to, given the nature of our project.

A flash of glistening pink stopped my train of thought. Jongup licked his lips a second time, moving more slowly this time. My lower lip dropped, and I felt myself sway to follow the movement of his tongue.

For a beat we just stared at each other. I wondered what he was thinking. He wasn't moving. _Oh god he wasn't moving!_ _I should move. I should leave. I had just practically assaulted this poor nerd. He had been mortified just by getting hard._

“I'm sorry. I'll j-”

“Kiss me.”

Jongup’s hands clamped me more firmly against his legs. Fog rolled through my brain.

“W… what?”

“Kiss me again,” the sleepy eyed boy seemed more alert than I had ever seen him. “Or… can I kiss you?”

“Ah… that…”

The way his neck stretched seemed unnatural until I realised I had bent to meet him halfway.

* * *

 

It turned out that we had aced the project. Totally aced it. Our photos were going to be displayed at the end of semester art show. For some reason, Jongup was less concerned about it than I was.

“I'm just saying,” I mumbled, “you and Jun are going to be on display for everyone to see.”

“So?” His words were muffled against the skin of my neck. “My face isn't showing. Or…” he peeked up at me through his lashes, “are you jealous?”

“Shut up,” I hissed irritably, “you sure are cocky for someone so shy.”

“That,” he pecked my lips, “was before I knew how good your tongue tasted.”

“Shut up,” I groaned this time.

He smiled, but obliged my request. Silently he pulled me closer to him as he settled against the railing of the stairwell. Parking garage 3 was becoming something of a **spot** for us.

The silence didn't last for long.

“Let me take you home, darling.”

I let him drive me home, but halted his advance at my front door. He took the rebuff in stride, but it was still clear in the bobbing of his Adam's apple that he desperately wanted to come in.

Which is what made me pause. I had gotten out of a relationship not long ago. While I didn't feel hung up on my ex, I still took some lessons from the experience.

Jongup was eager, much like my ex had been at first. Of course, there was no guarantee that Jongup was the type who would lose interest once the chase was over. But there was no guarantee he wouldn't either.

Either way, I wasn't keen to find out yet.

I wasn't keen to stop kissing him yet either though.

“Hmm… Jongup…”

“I'll go,” he made no move to leave, “you go in,” his fingers stayed in my hair.

I laughed against his lips.

After a much longer goodbye kiss than necessary, Jongup finally forced himself to leave my doorframe.

“I'll see you at the exhibition, right?”

I nodded.

* * *

 

“Ah, here's the photographer now. This is Parks Isla.”

I plastered a smile across my face and made polite small talk to my professor's colleagues. I made sure not to let her give me the entirety of the credit.

“I would never have thought of the concept without Jongup.”

“Yes, and, ah, where is our little model?” She craned her neck, trying to spot my… _what, exactly? He wasn't my boyfriend. Not quite. Was he?_

“Isla?”

I looked up, realising that my professor had been talking to me.

“Sorry, what?”

“You have his number, right? Why don't you try calling him?”

“Ah, right, I'll do that.”

I disengaged myself from the group and found a quiet place to make the call. Stationing myself by a rubber plant, I held my phone to my ear.

The call went straight to voicemail. I huffed, and left a voicemail.

“Jongup, it's Isla. I'm at the exhibition and the professor is looking for you. Call me, or just get here. I… I'll see you.”

I frowned at my phone. Was his phone dead? Was he ignoring me?

“Hello hello my tiny photographer.”

I smiled, but didn't look up at the source of the familiar shadow that towered over me.

“Hello hello my giant model.”

Junhong bent and rested his chin on my head.

“Who are you calling?”

I took a step to the side to dislodge him from his perch.

“Jongup.”

“You mean he actually gets far enough away from you to necessitate a phone call?”

I frowned, still staring at my phone in vain.

“Yah,” Junhong nudged me, “he’ll be here. Come on,” he offered me his arm, “let's go in.”

He was right. There was no point in pouting. I tucked my arm through his and let him direct me into the exhibit hall.

“I'm glad he's late. I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone in about sixty years.”

Tucking myself further into his side, I laughed at his exaggeration.

“Oh come on Jun. That's not true.”

“You're right. It's only been since the first photos.” Junhong clicked his teeth and pouted.

“Your boyfriend is the jealous type, I think.”

I felt my cheeks heat up and scrunched my nose a little bit.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Junhong extracted his arm from my grasp, and instead draped it over my shoulders. He wiggled me back and forth while he directed me through the pictures.

“Does he know that he’s not your boyfriend?”

“There’s no reason he would think otherwise. I think… I mean w-”

“You guys haven’t actually talked about it?”

I shook my head, glad that Junhong was so much taller than me. It made avoiding his eye contact much easier.

“Well… maybe he’d just assume it? You two have been sneaking around together for three weeks now. I think he might be your boyfriend by default at this point.”

“I don’t think we’re dating until one of us actually asks the other out,” I scratched at my arm nervously, “I don’t want to make some sort of assumption and then have it turn out that I’m just some fling for him.”

Junhong chuckled and dropped his arm. Then I felt two slender ones slide around my waist from behind.

“Of course you're not a fling darling,” Jongup pressed a quick kiss against my cheek, “sorry I’m late.”


	4. Jongup 2

I brought her to a place I frequented when I was working. It wasn’t the nicest place around, but the food was reliable.

“I know it’s not the greatest place, but I know the guy who owns it. Personally, I like the beef mandu. They’re never overcooked.”

She looked the small space over doubtfully. The guy behind the counter gave her an appraising look. Baring my teeth slightly, I gave him a sign to keep his eyes to himself.

“How did you find this place?”

I grasped at my own previous statement. Had she seen the exchange between the counter jockey and me?

“I, uh, I know the owner?”

I would have liked to come off more confident than I did. It might not have worked totally against me though. She seemed to find my mistakes endearing. At least that’s what Jun had said.

We didn’t talk much though the rest of the meal. I kept an eye on the server, but he found a way around my little warnings. I couldn’t exactly get upset about him being polite.

He brought her extra sides, made sure her drink was full. It was all things that just looked like he was good at his job. However, I knew better. He was more the type to sling you a haphazard plate and proceed with ignoring you.

As soon as the food was done, I helped her get her coat on. Quickly, I paid the bill and ushered her out of the door.

“I have to say, that pla… where are you going?”

I looked at where she had started walking back towards campus. A gust of wind slipped down the alleyway and buffeted her coat and scarf. Her perfume washed over me and, for a moment, I couldn’t think straight.

Clearing my throat, I gave her my prepared excuse.

“I left my camera bag back there. Will you wait here?”

She made agreeing motions. I smiled at her and turned back.

As soon as the door shut behind me I turned to the man at the counter.

“You know.”

“I know. Gotta say though, you wanna mark your territory fast. There’s some that have an affinity for those exotic types.”

I swept my purposefully forgotten camera bag off the table and shrugged.

“Of course, that’s why I’m counting on you to spread the word to any relevant parties. Enough of them should be familiar with me by now.”

* * *

 

She pushed against me, standing on her toes in her struggle to snatch the sheet of paper from my hand.

“If you don’t give me that paper this instant I’ll sabotage your developer!”

Side-stepping my backpack, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Who knew my girl could be so tenacious?

“Why? I said we passed, right?” I teased. “Just be glad for a job well done.”

She had backed me into one of the workbenches by now. The impact of my hip jarred me for a second.

That was all she needed. She manoeuvred herself to block me in. Not that there was anywhere else I wanted to be. Cornered by my dream girl, her body pressing against…

“I need to know Jongup.”

I hopped slightly to sit on the workbench. As I leaned back she actually started crawling over me. She was absolutely single minded.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Her tone sent shivers down my spine, and a rush of blood…

“Okay, okay, okay… I’ll give it to you on one condition.”

She moved closer to the grade-sheet.

“What’s that?”

“Stop moving.”

She spared me a look.

“What?”

I offered her the paper. As soon as she took it I dropped my hands to her waist. That seemed to alarm her a little. She tried to move but I held on for dear life.

“What are y-”

I shut my eyes, trying to control myself.

“Just. Don’t. Move.”

I breathed in. Bad choice. Biting my lip, I tried to anchor myself in the pain.

“What…”

“If you move it will get worse. Just… give me a minute.”

There was a moment of peace. A second where I thought I’d be fine. Then her leg moved against me. Right against me. I groaned at the change in sensation.

“Seriously?”

I opened my eyes.

“I’m sorry! I just… you crawled on top of me and… I didn’t mean to… you’re just really cute and I…”

I didn’t get to finish explaining. She planted her lips on mine.

Immediately I leaned up into her kiss. She whined, arms tightening around my neck.

“I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall. I’ve got you.”

She pulled back and blinked down at me. She seemed to be thinking over what she had just done. I was concentrating on not rushing her. I was not going to push her onto the workbench. I was not going to taste h…

Taste her. I had tasted her. I licked my lips, trying to chase her flavour.

I saw her eyes drop to my tongue. I slid it over my lip again, testing her reaction. She leaned in, entirely focused.

I kept still. It went against every single one of my instincts, but I forced myself to stay still. I could hear Himchan’s voice in my mind, telling me about the mistakes he had made. I had laughed whenever he told me, but now I knew how easy it would be.

She moved again.

“I’m sorry. I’ll j-”

“Kiss me.”

I didn’t want her to be sorry. I held her tighter.

“W… what?”

“Kiss me again,” I searched her face for any sign for or against the idea. “Or… can I kiss you?”

“Ah… that…”

I stretched up towards her, relieved when she moved down to meet me.

* * *

 

She was ecstatic once she realised we had gotten the highest grade in the class.

She was less pleased about the part where that meant our photos would be part of the end of semester exhibit.

“I’m just saying,” she breathed, “you and Jun are going to be on display for everyone to see.”

I didn’t bother lifting my lips to respond.

“So? My face isn’t showing. Or…” I looked up at her, “are you jealous?”

“Shut up,” she tried to sound like she was tired of me, but she stretched her neck to offer up more skin, “you sure are cocky for someone so shy.”

“That,” I pressed a kiss against her lips, “was before I knew how good your tongue tasted.”

“Shut up,” she repeated.

I smiled at her, pulling her tightly against my body. Leaning against the railing of the stairs, my pulse raced. Her hand found the hem of my shirt.

Once it slipped underneath, I had to make a move.

“Let me take you home, darling.”

* * *

 

I knew it was coming, and it honestly only made me love her more.

She forced me to slow down. She made sure that we moved at her pace. She set all the rules and I was glad to follow them.

It was difficult at times, but whenever I felt my control slipping I could rely on Daehyun’s pills. My photography helped as well. A harmless hobby, and also a way to guarantee her safety.

Himchan said he didn’t think she was actually in any danger, but he didn’t know the extent of my work.

“Hmm… Jongup…” I felt her voice against my lips.

“I’ll go,” I said it, but hoped she would protest, “you go in.”

I couldn’t let go of her yet. She laughed.

I pushed my self control as far as I could. When I could feel the blood rushing under my skin I finally made myself separate from her.

“I’ll see you at the exhibition, right?”

She smiled shyly and nodded.

As I walked to my car, I wondered if she knew how much she affected me.

* * *

 

“Jongup, it’s Isla. I’m at the exhibition and the professor is looking for you. Call me, or just get here. I… I’ll see you.”

I cringed, listening to the voicemail. I had to stop and change my clothes after a run, but I could have handled my timing better. On the one hand, I was walking up to the building as I listened to the voicemail. On the other hand, I was legitimately late.

I pulled the door open to the entry in time to see Junhong offer his arm to Isla. She looked disappointed, but took his arm.

She was beautiful. So small next to Jun, but still dominant in her own way. Frantically, wanting to catch the moment, I dug my camera out of my bag. Finding her in the frame, I snapped a few shots. They looked perfect together.

I allowed myself a moment to reason through my jealousy before following them. Yongguk had started talking to me about self control. Apparently, I lacked it. I didn’t want to ever, even accidentally, show her that side of me.

After putting my camera away, I started my approach. Focused, I could overhear them talking.

“-end is the jealous type, I think.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

My heart, and feet, stopped. She sounded unsure, and I saw her shoulders droop. She was everything to me. Did she not feel it too?

Junhong pulled her in closer and swayed as they walked. Wanting to hear more, I ghosted along behind them, ignoring the photos on the walls.

“Does he know that he’s not your boyfriend?”

“There’s no reason he would think otherwise. I think… I mean w-”

“You guys haven’t actually talked about it?”

She shook her head, looking down. Was she upset? Did she not want to talk about it?

“Well…” Junhong caught my eye over her still bent head, “maybe he’d just assume it? You two have been sneaking around together for three weeks now. I think he might be your boyfriend by default at this point.”

She shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

“I don’t think we’re dating until one of us actually asks the other out.”

Fucking… I had wanted to, but Himchan insisted that I play it cool.

“I don’t want to make some sort of assumption and then have it turn out that I’m just some fling for him.”

Jun flicked his eyebrows at me. With a laugh he let go of her and surreptitiously nodded me over. I did what felt natural and right, tugging my little goddess against my body. Kissing the top of her head, I smiled.

“Of course you’re not a fling darling.”


	5. Isla 3

Jongup blocked my way, barring the entrance.

"Wait, I need to..."

I pushed past him and into the darkroom.

"Come on Jongup it's just one roll. I think we can keep our hands off each other well enough that we ca-"

I stopped as my eye fell on the photos hanging on the drying line. Jongup shuffled nervously behind me.

"Okay, so... I know this looks… weird..."

I would have glared at him, but my eyes were still stuck on the photos. It looked like he had used a few rolls. My face... My hands... The only saving grace was that he hadn't furiously scribbled out Junhong or Daehyun when they were in the shots.

"I... It's a small campus so... It's not like I'm **not** stalking you... I just... Look I can explain this."

His hand fell on my arm. I pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Isla... Just let me explain."

I turned to leave but he was between me and the door. His hands were out, placating.

"I need to leave."

He took a step forward, body language shifting slightly.

For some reason that was what made it truly scary. It was just weird, but maybe explainable before, but then his smile dropped from his face and the nearly blank expression that replaced it sent a torpedo of adrenaline and cortisol into my system.

"I thought you needed to develop some film."

I stepped back and promptly bumped into the work table. Glancing down, I saw more pictures of me.

"You… uh… you seem busy. I'll come back later."

His hand reached for my bag and I let out a small scream. I knew that the light-proofing also served as a cheap version of soundproofing, but it only muffled noise. Hopefully someone would hear me.

Jongup's hand clasped over my mouth. I tried to pry it free but the skinny boy turned out to be all muscle. With too much ease he quickly had one of my hands pinned against the table with his leg and the other in his grip.

"Shh shh shh shh... Isla... No no, darling don't cry."

I shuddered at the petname. Breathing was becoming difficult as my panic started demanding more air than I could gain through his hand.

"Relax. Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to let me explain, okay?"

Not seeing any other option, I nodded.

"I'm going to let you go. In exchange you're going to listen to me. Alright darling?"

I nodded again, wishing I could make my eyes stop leaking. Jongup smiled his lazy smile. For a half a second, I felt like I could trust him.

"Good girl."

He pulled back slightly. My hand was unpinned, and he let go of my other. I kept them both where they were. I didn't want to give him a reason to get physical with me again.

"Ready darling? No yelling now..."

He lifted his hand from my mouth. I gasped for air. The oxygen allowed me to fully start crying.

Jongup's eyes widened. He pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms around me. Running his hand over my hair he started murmuring.

"No no no... Isla... You'll be okay. Everything's okay. I've got you. Relax. Just breathe, okay? I've got you."

I clung to him. I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was desperate for reassurance. Even from him.

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I've been waiting for you for my entire life."

I decided to try screaming again. He must have seen me take the deeper breath though. Before I could let out a sound he let go of one of my hands and pulled my lips to his.

Shock masked by familiarity set in. After a second of letting him kiss me I started struggling again. I tasted blood in my mouth. Who knew whose it was though. Who cared? I needed to get free. I freed my lips from his.

“Jongup please… I'll calm down… let's just talk about this okay?”

He licked his lip, clearing it of a red tinge. How could my awkward puppy of a boyfriend look so menacing? Had his teeth always looked so sharp?

He closed his eyes, running his tongue over his lip again.

“Fuck… you taste so good darling.”

“Jongup, you're scaring me.”

He opened his eyes to look me over. He seemed to be appraising me, measuring me, looking for… what? I wasn't sure.

“Isla… my darling… I don't mean to scare you, but I've put you in danger.”

I glanced at the rows of photos that I starred in. Jongup turned his head to follow my line of sight.

“I know it looks bad. I was just looking after you though. I needed to make sure you were safe.”

“So you stalked me? For how long? Did you make up everything between us?”

My scornful tone must have gotten to him. His hand gripped my jaw and made me look at him.

“I would never hurt you Isla, you have to know that by now.”

I bit back my sarcastic response, sensing that it would only upset him more. He loosened his grip, sliding his hand down my throat.

“I know you don't understand now, but you will.”

I tensed as he leaned forward. His lips landed on my neck, familiar, soft, slightly chilled.

They were joined by a new sensation though. Teeth, sharp, pain. I jerked against him, and he pulled back.

His eyes were wide now, drawing me into a staring match. Finally, a whisper broke the silence.

“What are you?” Jongup asked.

I blinked and saw my chance. He might have been made of pure muscle, but he was still a man. I felt like an idiot for not realising it earlier.

I quickly rammed my knee upwards. Jongup gasped and his grip dropped. He bent over slightly and I pushed him over in my scramble for the door.

The light of the sun slanting through the windows was blinding after the darkroom. Regardless of direction I ran as fast as I could. There were exclamations from bystanders as I barreled past them.

* * *

 

I didn't stop running until I had somehow ended up at Junhong's dorm. I slammed my fists against his door frantically. A few heads popped out from other rooms to see what the disturbance was. I ignored them.

"Junhong! Junhong please! Let me in Junhong!"

Junhong's roommate opened the door. I pushed past him and promptly locked myself in the bathroom. I was hyperventilating, panic still clawing at my chest. I paced back and forth for a second before abruptly bending and emptying my stomach into the toilet.

There was a soft tapping at the door.

"Noona? Uh... Are you okay? Jun's not here but... He should be back soon. Um... What... Can I help you with anything?"

I was still heaving, though all that was coming up was mucus at this point. I called out to the poor boy for a cup for water.

I heard him move away from the door, then return a few seconds after.

"I have a cup. And there's spare toothbrushes in the cabinet."

I cracked the door open. He looked like he had seen a ghost when he looked at me.

"Thanks."

Taking the cup I shut the door again.

"I'm going to call Junhong. Just... uh... let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

I mumbled an agreement through the door and leaned heavily against the counter. I felt hollowed out. I managed to swish some water through my mouth before sitting on the floor with a hard thump.

* * *

There were wolves chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but I knew they'd catch me eventually. The trees were working against me. Branches seemed to spring up into my face. No matter where I turned I could hear them getting closer.

I was jerked sideways. A man held me tucked behind a tree while he watched the wolves dart by. He watched them go before turning to me.

It was Jongup. He was opening his mouth, trying to say something. No sound came out though.

I desperately tried to pull away from him. Jerking out of his grip I stumbled back through the trees. I'd take my chances with the wolves.

I started running again, no longer keeping an eye on Jongup. I spotted an end to the trees. Open space. I felt relieved as I burst through the tree line. Running with the sun beating down on me I felt like I was nearly free. I could see the beach in approaching. Nearly free.

Something hit my back. I fell forwards, barely bracing my fall with my arms. I instantly rolled over to see what had hit me.

A wolf. It was huge. Monstrous. Mottled grey fur was all I could see. It snarled down at me and I noticed a patch of darker fur on its muzzle. My heart was beating wildly, erratically. This is how I die.

I shut my eyes as the wolf's teeth got closer. I waited for the end.

I jerked and screamed when something touched my neck. But then I realised it didn't hurt. In fact it almost felt good.

Opening my eyes I turned my head to be greeted by Jongup leaning over me. His head was buried in my neck, his mouth leaving wet spots as he licked and bit at my skin.

I started thrashing, trying to push him off of me. My limbs felt like sacks of dirt. A thudding sound filled my ears. It got louder as Jongup's antics became more… amorous. By the time his lips reached my own it sounded like someone was playing the drums right next to my ears.

There was a cracking noise.

I opened my eyes unsteadily.

Junhong stood in a cracked door frame, panting slightly.

"Noona... Isla... Jesus Christ..."

Junhong laid me on his bed. His roommate flitted back and forth. He kept us supplied with ice packs, washcloths, and herbal tea. Junhong stayed at my side, pulling his desk chair next to the bed.

I kept trying to explain what had happened but everything seemed like such a chore. Junhong kept shushing me.

"I know noona. I know. You need to sleep now."

That terrified me. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream about wolves and Jongup. Somehow, I got that message through to Junhong.

"Alright. It's alright. Daehyun will be here soon. He'll give you something for the nightmares, okay?"

* * *

 

When I woke up next it was dark. There was a body asleep on the floor next to my bed. There was another, sitting alert in the chair. The person in the chair snapped their head in my direction when I moved.

"Are you awake?"

I nodded slowly.

"Are you hungry?"

I was starving, now that I thought of it. I nodded again.

The man, because I could now make out small details, stood and picked up a mug. Sitting next to me, he slid an arm under me to lift me. He lifted the mug to my lips. As I drank I noticed a plain silver ring on his hand.

The liquid was odd tasting. Slightly metallic, a little salty as well. It wasn't the worst thing I'd ever tasted, but it wasn't the best either. It smelled amazing though.

When the mug was empty, the stranger dabbed the remnants from my lips with a washcloth. He gently laid me back down and resumed his position in the chair.

After a while I felt able to speak.

"Where’s Junhong?" I croaked.

"He's asleep. There," the man nodded to the body on the floor.

"And you?"

"I'm Himchan. You were attacked by Jongup, right?"

My veins ran with ice at his name. I unconsciously pushed myself further away from the man, Himchan.

Himchan ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He groaned like an old man.

"That idiot."

"You... know him?"

"Yes. I know Jongup. We all do. Shit. This isn't how this is supposed to work. Though I guess I've been clumsy too. He's not very well socialised, you know?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. Without any input to offer, I just tugged the blankets tighter under my chin.

Himchan sighed. Leaning back in his chair, he watched me closely.

"There's really no way to excuse what Jongup did today. I don't doubt that you think that he's some kind of monster. You'd be stupid to think otherwise. I'm just going to explain, not excuse. And it's going to sound like bullshit."

Himchan sighed, running his hand through his hair again before leaning back and explaining.

> "Jongup's mother was a vampire. Contrary to some myths, and in line with others, vampires can procreate through birth. Sure, they can change a human, but they can also birth a child. Lots of options.
> 
> Anyway. His father... his father was a werewolf. I don't know if his mother knew it at that point. It'd be hard to hide, I'd think, but you never know.
> 
> So a werewolf and a vampire hook up. The vampire gets pregnant. Maybe she finds out that her lover is a werewolf, maybe she decides to leave... maybe a lot of things. Our boss might know, but if he does he isn't telling. All we know is that, eventually, Jongup is left in his care.
> 
> Now, Jongup was already sixteen when he came to the boss. I'll be honest. The boss was freaked out. What was he supposed to do with this hybrid kid?
> 
> Now, my boss, he's a kindhearted man. He tries to find solutions to problems. But he's out of his league here. He decides to continue with what Jongup's mother had been doing. He kept Jongup tucked away inside our headquarters.
> 
> But that's cruel, isn't it? And Jongup's been building ties with each of us. He has friends, for the first time in his life. So now he's twenty four and maybe it would be alright to let him interact with more than his coworkers and his books."

I stared at Himchan. This had to be another dream.

> "So we let him out. He gets to drive. He gets to work. He finds a skill that he's good at. But eventually that wolf blood starts acting up.
> 
> He finds a girl. Not just any girl though. He finds a girl that he can't forget about. Every single night all he dreams about is her. Every day he goes looking for her.
> 
> Of course, she doesn't know he exists. But I know what that call is like. So I convince our boss to enrol him at this girl's university. He starts taking classes with her.
> 
> But, see, he's never talked to a woman before. Not outside of work. He doesn't know what to do.
> 
> So we enrol a few friends in her classes. We try to give him a way to talk to her.
> 
> Eventually, she talks to him first. He's ecstatic, of course. He thinks that's it. The work is over. She's his now.
> 
> We have to tone him down. We have to bring him back to reality. We come up with a plan for him.
> 
> He asks her to work together. He makes excuses to see her. And now... Well, you seem like a smart girl. You know how the rest goes."

At this point it seemed easier to go back to sleep. A werewolf-vampire hybrid? It seemed highly unlikely, and better dealt with in the morning.

* * *

I woke up next to sunlight streaking across my face. I was sweating profusely. Daehyun was sitting on the bed next to me. There was a cannula in my arm. I looked around.

I was still in Junhong's room, but there was a bag of liquid hanging from his curtain rod. My eyes trailed down the tube that ended at the cannula.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

I looked up at Daehyun. He was smiling at me, being his usual calming self. But he was kind of blurry. I blinked repeatedly.

"I don't know morse code sweetheart."

My throat was dry. Too dry to talk. I ended up coughing instead of answering.

"Sorry, sorry. Here."

He held a cup and placed a straw between my lips. Water had never tasted better.

When the cup as empty he set it aside and leaned in closer.

"So... How do you feel?"

"Hot. Fuzzy. What's that?" I gestured to the line in my arm.

"That's so you don't turn into a raisin. You've been asleep for about a week you know."

I tried to sit up. A week? I had classes! I had a job! My GPA!

Daehyun easily kept me lying down with one hand. Not exactly a difficult feat, seeing as how I had been in bed for the last week.

"My grades."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure your teachers will cut you some slack on account of coma."

"My job."

"Ah, well, maybe worry about that. Junhong went to talk to them. Your boss is an asshole you know."

I laughed hoarsely. He wasn't wrong.

Daehyun looked relieved that I could laugh. He bent, reaching to the floor. He came back up with my bag in hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

I clearly remembered abandoning it in the darkroom.

"Somebody found it. Junhong is your second most called contact, so they called him… after having a strange interaction with Jongup, I'm sure.”

He helped me sit up and start digging through my bag. I didn't even know what I was looking for. It just felt like the thing to do.

"My film isn't here."

"Hmm?"

Daehyun had helped himself to my pack of gum.

"My film! My film isn't here! Jongup must have it. Why did he take my film?!"

I was desperately rechecking my bag now. Daehyun grabbed my arms and made me stop.

"Stop stop stop... You'll pull your line out. Relax. Jun developed your film. Just in case, for class."

I settled down a little. Looking up at Daehyun I burst into tears.

I couldn't see it, but I assume Daehyun looked shocked. A heartbeat later I felt his arms close around my shoulders. His thumbs gently rubbed at my shirt.

Junhong came bolting into his room.

"What's wrong?! What's goi..."

I felt a dip on the bed as Junhong joined Daehyun and I. Daehyun let Junhong take over as my holder.

"Hey," Jun whispered into my hair, "hey. It's okay. I'm here Isla. I've got you. You'll be okay."

His poor circulation worked in my favour. His cold hands felt soothing on my shoulders. He rocked me slightly, still whispering that everything was going to be fine.

I vaguely remembered him doing this before. It had been dark then.

The gentle movement of his hands and body was nearly hypnotic. Clutching at his shirt as tightly as I could, I let myself fall back asleep.

* * *

 

I dreamed of voices, and being picked up and moved. I dreamed of a wickedly glossy black mustang. I dreamed of a room with medical equipment and more voices. Whispered arguments and conversations whirled around me. At one point there were more wolves. At another I saw Jongup sleeping, leaning against my bed as he sat on a stool. A man with tattoos argued with Daehyun. Jongup leaning over me, whispering apologies and promises. Jongup pressing his lips against my hand, my forehead, my lips. Junhong hauled Jongup away.


End file.
